Chemical Lab
Introduction The Chemical Lab is Dr Thrax's secondary tier 3 technology research building. It's where various chemical formulas are researched, and where chemical waste is processed to become versatile weapons to contaminate the battlefield. Overview The Chemical Lab is a combination of two buildings from Contra's 007 version: the Chemical Bunker and the Defiler. It's unlocked at Rank 3 but requires the Palace to be built. The Chemical Lab is a giant building that looks like a typical civilian chemical factory. However, it is actually a chemical weapons laboratory and mass production factory that houses dangerous chemicals. It manufactures three main chemicals (and bio agents): * A lethal strain of Anthrax Gamma pathogens dipped with liquid agar-agar or dust coloured in bright purple. * A catalyst used to accelerate the chemical reaction of acids. * Silicon dust used to fitted on AA warheads. The laboratory also has the ability to release potent anthrax pathogen dust and gaseous acid from its chimney into the atmosphere to damage the enemy's buildings. In times of emergency, the laboratory can release unprocessed toxic waste around it as an area denial effect. One interesting aspect of the Chemical Lab is that it's currently the only technology provider building in Contra that can be used offensively. The Chemical Lab can be ordered to release either a toxins (effective against infantries) or acidic contamination (against structures and vehicles). These support powers are different from the Contamination General's Powers, instead of spawning toxins on the target area immediately, a large cloud of chemicals will emerge from the Lab's chimney, the cloud will proceed to slowly drift towards the target zone. The cloud will also be displayed on the mini-map like a unit. Unfortunately, due to the chemical cloud's notable presence and slow speed, an enemy commander will have ample time to dispatch decontamination units in his/her base to clean up the pollution. In the event when the enemy is attempting to capture the Chemical Lab, Dr Thrax can order the lab workers to dump unprocessed toxic wastes directly outside the facility, contaminating the surrounding area and preventing enemy infantry from approaching it. It is important to note that whilst no enemy could capture the Chemical Lab, allies can also suffer from those toxins if they're too close so activate the latter ability only if you think that the facility is in danger. When destroyed, the Chemical Lab will release a large cloud of toxins and acid which will randomly drift about, damaging everything in its path. Upgrades * Anthrax Gamma Replace the already potent Anthrax Beta with Dr Thrax's magnum opus: Anthrax Gamma, increasing the damage output of toxin based weapons by 25%, and turns the color of all toxin weapons from the light blue to bright purple. * Corrosion Catalyst Adds catalytic elements to acidic weapons, increasing their reaction speed and raising their damage output for 25%, and turns the color o all acidic weapons from dark purple to white. * Silicon Warheads Outfit SAM Sites with Silicon warheads, which will create a cloud of silicon dust in the air upon impact, the silicon dust can clog an aircraft's engine, dealing damage to them as long as they remain in its area of effect. Replace Quad Cannons with Wasps which are armed with twin SAM launchers. The decision of whether to apply this upgrade or not is of strategic importance and should only be done when the enemy fields large amounts of aircraft but seldom any infantries. Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Structures Category:Research Facilities Category:Super Weapon